How To Get An A
by The-May-Of-Brianna
Summary: My Names Bella Swan, Mr Cullen is my creative writing teacher, he is perfection its self, to bad he cant stand my mere presence. Teacher Edward/Student Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Mr. Cullen is my creative writing teacher.

He is gorges, although that's a bit of an understatement.

He is perfection it's self.

He lives in Forks, so like everyone that lives in this little rainy town he is pale, but he was pale when he moved here, but some how he manages to pull it off.

His bronze hair and emerald green eyes clash breathtakingly and his crooked smile and pearl white teeth made me, and practically every other girl with a heart beat week at the knees.

To bad he hates my guts.


	2. To bad he hates me

It all started 2 weeks ago when I arrived late to creative writing.

Miss Carlton was use to me being late;

She knew how klutzy I was and how much longer it took me to get around.

I stumbled into class 3 minutes after the bell had rung mumbling "sorry Miss Carlton."

Suddenly though I smacked into something hard and started to fall backwards.

'I really need to learn to walk with my head up' I thought as I braced myself for my fall.

But I never hit the ground.

I felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist to keep me from falling.

Looking up I saw his shining green eyes filled with worry as he held onto my hips to steady me.

"Im fine" I remember whispering as I ducked my head, feeling my cheeks burning crimson, he still hadn't let go of me. "you can let go now" I said, so soft I barely moved my lips, he must have heard though, because he moved his hands back and quickly walked to his desk and sat down so fast I didn't know what to do.

I hadn't wanted him to let go, I wanted him to pull me even closer and kiss me senseless, I want him to steal all of my firsts, but we were in class and he was so unbelievably hot, he would never want some one plain like me.

"Please take your seat miss…" he trailed off, oh yeah he was new here, he didn't know my name. "Im Isabella sir, but I prefer Bella, im sorry im late, sir" I said, fishing for his name.

"That's fine Isabella, Please take your seat and copy down the notes off the board." He said, sounding slightly pissed at me, great, I've known him for a total of 5 minutes and he already hates me.

The lessons continued like this for the rest of the week, I would arrive a bit late; he would glare and say 'please take your seat Isabella and copy down the notes.' And then ignore my presence for the rest of the class.

I wasn't very sociable, I had a few friends though, some people I could confine in. they were the only ones who knew about my feelings for my teacher.

Alice was overjoyed, she loved the fact that I liked someone, and the fact that he was my teacher was totally irrelevant to her.

Jasper, Alice's boyfriend just smiled at me and said as long as I didn't get hurt he was fine with it, he was like a brother to me, much like Alice was like a sister.

Rose was to busy pashing her boyfriend Emmett's face off to really say much, but when she did come up for air she smiled and said jokingly that she was glad that I wasn't a lesbian, Rose and I had that type of friendship, but she was still one of my best friends.

Emmett took on his role as unofficial big brother and threatened that if he tried anything that I didn't want him to do he would bash him, I just blushed and reminded him that we were inside, so could he please keep his voice down, and that he would never like me like that so he had nothing to worry about.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Present Day * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It had been 3 weeks since I had told Alice what I thought about Mr. Cullen, she hadn't done or said anything, so therefore I thought I was safe from the evil little pixie, how wrong I was.

Alice was a whirlwind, a force to be recon with, and when she put her mind to something, nothing short of death would stop her. And unfortunately for me, she had put her mind to snagging me Mr. Cullen.

Alice's plan, of course, entailed a shopping trip, oh joy. I don't really know why, our school has a uniform, but still Alice decided that I need some 'un-plain' clothes, as she so tactfully put it.

She also wanted me to get a pretty dinner party dress, she said something about her big brother being back in town, and that her mom Esme was cooking him a big welcome home dinner. I was invited of course, to Esme I was a second daughter.

After 6 hours of torture, I mean shopping, we were finally done. I don't know how the little pixie did it, but she didn't seem tired at all, where as I was practically asleep and my feet were killing me. We threw the bags in the back of Alice's Yellow Porsche and she sped home, me screaming about the speed the whole way.

The torture continued back at Alice's house, she shoved me in the shower and told me I had 5 minutes otherwise she was coming in and dragging me out. I quickly washed my hair, face and body and jumped out with 1 minute to spare, I knew that Alice's threat was a promise.

Quickly slipping into the underwear and tights that Alice had left in her bathroom for me I tightly wrapped my robe around myself and slowly entered back into her room.

"Bella, you know that the slower you walk the later we will be, I mean I don't mind making a fashionably late entrance, but I had no idea you wanted to make a spectacle of your self." She called from the powder room were she was setting up her make up and hair supplies with rose.

I ran into the powder room at that, there was no way in hell I wanted to make an entrance and she knew that. Oh well, I thought to myself, the sooner we start the torture the sooner it's over, right? I tried to calm myself with that thought as I looked at the mountains of make up and hair supplies in front of me.

**[A/N] ok, so that's my first proper chapter, and according to my word count it is 1,028 words, that's like the longest thing I have ever written for Fan Fiction. Is that long enough for you . I don't have a Beta, so im sorry for any spelling or Grammatical Errors, but if any one is interested in Beta-ing this please tell me, im new-ish to all this so I have no idea how to get a Beta.**

**What should Bella's dress look like?**

**Xx**

**Breanna Mai. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight. I do own a pair of fake converse and a skinny jeans.**

**BPOV **

"Oh Isabella, you look beautiful." Esme said softly as I walked down the stairs after two hours of 'Bella Barbie.' I blushed softly and decided to try and change the topic.

"So where's this son of yours that I got all dressed up and tortured for?" I said, hoping to get the attention off me.

"Ah, Bells," Esme said, laughing a bit, "still not one for attention I see. Well come on, how about I show you some pictures before I show you the real thing, I think Alice is talking to him about something anyway."

"Sure thing mom." I said neutrally, following her into the hallway that lead to the living room.

Esme had been like a mom to me over the past two years, I could talk to her about anything.

I had been to Alice's house heaps of times, it was practically my second home, but I had never seen any pictures. I had no reason. Alice had been adopted only a few years before they moved to forks, and had no real memory of her past. The doctors weren't sure why, repressed memory was most likely though. So we lived in the present. I couldn't wait to see photos of Alice's brother though.

"So…can you tell me about your son? It feels weird being at a party for someone who I know nothing about." I said to Esme as we neared the living room.

" Oh! I'm surprised that Alice hasn't bored you with every detail of her brother's life yet!" Esme said, smiling. She did actually seem genuinely surprised.

"Well, his name is Edward, he's 21, so fresh out of collage, and he's a teacher. In fact, I'm surprised you two haven't met each other yet, he's a teacher at your school." She said to me, obviously loving to talk about her son.

"Really? I didn't no that we had a Mr. Mason at our school!" Mason was there family name. Alice's last name was originally Brandon but when she was adopted she changed it, she had no memories to tie her to her old last name to anyway.

"Oh! His last name isn't Mason, he kept his original name." She said, not patronizing me though, she knew I didn't know anything about Edward.

Before I had a chance to ask what his last name was Esme opened the door to the living room and said, "Bella, I would like you to meet Edward, Edward, this is my pseudo second daughter Bella." I gasped when I saw who it was.

"Mr. Cullen?!" I asked in incredulous confusion to the man standing in front of me.

"Isabella?" he said back, clearly confused.

I turned to Alice, tears of hurt and confusion running down my face.

"How could you Alice?!" I said before quickly turning and running away, kicking off my heels as I went.

**I would like to thank my Beta for all her amazing work, im a horid speller so thanks so much! Her name is liv4lyf and she kicks ass. And no she dosent edit these notes, so any mistakes in here is totally my fault. But yer,**

**So if you want me to continue review review and review.**

**Xx**

**Bree**

**Where was your first kiss?**


	4. I Dont Like Mondays

**[A/N] I don't own twilight. I do own a blue lighter and a orange and purple candle though.**

**BPOV **

I knew from natural instincts that school was going to be awkward. Extremely awkward.  
I still hadn't spoken to Alice since Saturday night. I was too hurt to.

I mean, she was meant to be one of my best friends. And she knew. She knew all along that the teacher I was crushing on was her brother. And she didn't say one word to me.

I had creative writing first. Perfect. I hadn't seen _him_ today.

_Who knows, maybe I might get luck and he called in sick._ I thought as I was walking down the hall. But then I fell over a trashcan. Nope, not my lucky day.

And of course, to confirm my suspicion Mr. Cullen just waked in and I just knew this was going to get interesting. And not to my advantage.

"Ok class, as you know this term we are working on short stories. So today we are going to learn a few different methods of how to start the orientation." About half the class immediately reached for their text books, but Mr. Cullen went on before they could even turn the first page.

"We aren't going to be using the textbooks today, because, frankly, I don't like the examples they provide, so I'm going to write my own on the board. You can copy them down if you want. For the few of you that are new to this, these examples might help you greatly later on. If you don't want to copy them down. Please just sit there quietly." he said in his perfect, velvet, make-me-melt voice as he entered the class room. Not even looking at the class.

I saw some girls shift in their seats. Clearly this man should be charged for the effect he has on woman.

I didn't bother reading the examples; I had gone over this last year with my old teacher. But when Eric called out "Sir, are these examples based on real life? Because if they are then that brunette chick is stupid." he said. Oh, he wouldn't. He wouldn't mention Saturday night, would he?

I braved a glance up to the board. And there it was, in his sexy scrawl.

**2 great ways to start a short story.**

**The tease:**** the second I saw her enter the living room nothing else mattered. The only thing I could think about was the way that black dress looked on her pale skin and how beauty like that should be illegal. The way her brown hair shone but the sun to shame. But she would never want me.**

And

**The dramatic event:**** 'I can't do this, its illegal' he thought as he looked at her. 'Besides why would she want me? She could have any guy she wanted'**

He couldn't be talking about me could he? There must be some other brunette in his life. He would never want me like that!

His velvet voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Ok class, that's all for this lesson, tomorrow we will be talking about the less common ways to start a story." he said.

As everyone began filling out the door, he glanced over at me, capturing my eyes in his dark green orbs, smoldering with an emotion I couldn't quiet place.

He finished up with "See you all tomorrow." before walking back to his desk as the last few people remaining, including me, made our way out the door to follow our peers.

Tomorrow will be torture, I could tell.

**[A/N] again, a shout out to my AMAZING BETA. Thank you liv! Go check out her stuff, ill put a link on my profile. Ok, so next chapter will be up on about Sunday. So tell me what you want you think of this one and ill give you a sneak peak :)**

**Ciao my pretties.**

**Bree**


	5. We'll Make The Great Escape

**Hey. Thanks again to my BETA liv4lyf **

**That chick is my saving grace. **

**Talk later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I do own a rub out blue pen and a melted protractor. **

BPOV

I called Alice the next night. It was Wednesday, and I was going out of my mind. The looks that Mr. Cullen was giving me were driving me insane. Every night I tossed and turned. I couldn't sleep. He was in my every thought.

Alice was overjoyed. She squealed something about a makeover and that she would be here in 5 minutes before she hung up. That pixie is crazy. She got here in 3 minutes.

As she entered my room she tossed her bag on my bed before turning to me and clapping here hands together. "Ok Bella, here's the plan. We dress you up really hot; you get your flirt on with a few guys. And then BAM brother dearest is yours." I winced as she hit her hand on my desk with a bang.

"You totally just killed your hand didn't you Ally." I said, smiling at my pixies stupidity.

"Yeah! Man it hurt like a mother flipper." She said. Holding her injured hand to her chest and laughing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The next day * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *

_This is SO not going to work. You look like and idiot. _I thought to myself. Pulling down the hem of my insanely short skirt and trying to readjust my shirt so that it covered my navel ring. Charlie didn't know I got my belly pierced and this wasn't the way I wanted him to find out. "Bella stop. Pulling the shirt down just makes your tits pop out and pulling the skirt down just shows more of your stomach. Babes, don't worry about showing some skin. If you got it flaunt it." She rambled on; I think she started singing at one point. Im not too sure.

As soon as we rounded the corner and approached the English wing of the hall way I saw Jake. Jake was my best friend growing up. He used to be a year above us but he dropped out last year and was working as a mechanic at his dad's auto shop in New York. He had just gotten engaged to his long time girlfriend Leah and I hadn't seen him in sooo long.

"Jake!" I cried. Running up to him and throwing myself into his arms. He simply laughed and readjusted me so he was holding my body bridal style.

"Good practice." He said, winking at me. I just giggled and kissed his smooth check. I miss him so much. Just then the bell rang.

"Ok mister, time for you to put me down." I said. Squirming in his arms.

"Afraid not my dear lady, I shall have to carry you to class I believe. What kind of gentlemen would I be if I left the fine mistress to walk?" He said, trying out a posh British accent and failing miserably.

"A good one?" I questioned. Giggling at the rocking movement I felt as he walked me to my English class. "Ok you can put me down here" I said as we got to the closed wooded door of my English room.

"Afraid not malady, for, you see, it would be wrong of me to let malady walk to her desk unsupervised." He said. And with that he opened the door and carried me to my desk.

The classroom was empty, except for Mr. Cullen. He was sitting at his desk and didn't look up when the door opened. Jake softly put me in my seat and then bowed and kissed my hand. I guess I didn't giggle quiet as softly as I thought I did because I saw Mr. C look up and meet my eyes.

I was drawn out of there trance though by Jake smiling coyly at me and saying in his mock British accent. "Good practice for the wedding, hey Bells. I shall return, my sweet, with gifts from the north!" Jake said, before realizing how dumb that sounded and correcting himself in his normal voice. "Well actually the gifts will just be a Veggie burger and fries, and it'll be from KFC. But that's beside the point, my sweet." Before exiting the room as students started to file in.

"Ok class, today you need to write me a 400 word short story. I don't care what it's about. You have until the end of class." Mr. Cullen's voice rang out across the loud room. He sounded like he was in pain. But not the physical kind. More the emotional type. As if someone had just stolen something precious of his and thrown it into the mud.

What I did next, Alice wouldn't approve of. She told me some many times to be subtle. Let him come to me. But I wasn't one for games. And so I picked up my pen and started writing.

_This story has no happy ending. There is no light out there. At least none that I can see._

_Im not sure if I will get my happily ever after. My name is Isa and this is the story of my forbidden love. _

**[A/N] will she or wont she? If you want a sneak peak well you know what to do. Hit that little review button and review away my pretties. So tell me what you think and ill tell you what happens. Easy as pie. Yummy pie. I want pie. Well I want pie of a certain British guy's chest. But enough about my love of all things British.**

**Review? You know you want to.**

**Oh **

**p.s Kristin Stewart sounds like a dude in the new moon trailer. Just putting it out there. Go watch it. Y'all know Im right.**

**Xx**

**Ciao.**

**Bree**


	6. I guess I'm dreaming again

**Hey all. Yay not long left till holidays!**

**Yes im counting down the days till I have a break.**

**Im going to be away on camp from the 23rd-26****th**** so there wont be an update that weekend but ill make up for it on the holidays!**

**Talk down the bottom.**

**BPOV **

It had been one week. One whole week since I had written my story. One week since I had put how I felt about him into word. One week since I had put those words onto paper. One week since had given my word to him. To the only guy whose opinion mattered.

I had put everything I had into my story. I used fake manes. Well actually I just shortened our names. I was Isa and he was Ed. And the story was everything I felt.

Tomorrow we we're getting them back. Tomorrow is the day I find out if he got how I feel.

Tomorrow I find out how Mr. Cullen feels.

**EPOV (Yay?)**

Her story was amazing.

Every word of every sentence drew me in and wouldn't let me out till I finished. But something wasn't right. It wasn't complete. She wrote, in her messy, sexy writing '_to be continued_.'

The place she left it was odd. Isa had written Ed a letter and was anxious for his response.

But then it just finished.

I quickly scribbled '_Where does it go from here?' _And _'A-'_ on the front of it before continuing onto the next few papers. None of them where as good as Bella's though.

Most of them where about football or partying. One girl, Lauren I think her name was, wrote me a very descriptive story about what she wanted to do to one Mr. Mullen.

_I want him to bend me over my desk and fuck me doggy style. While rubbing my clit with his long, talented fingers. _

I was a little bit disturbed, but briefly distracted by thoughts of me doing that to a certain brunette. _NO!_ I mentally screamed at myself. She is your **student**. Stop it! Ok, I definitely need a cold shower now.

After showering and…relieving myself I went back to the stories. Half the kids clearly didn't know how to start there story. I guess I need to go over that on Monday… But Bella's story. It was…amazing!

Hell! Bella was amazing! Alice wasn't kidding. She was beautiful… But she is my student. It's wrong.

But that didn't stop her filling my dreams that night.

*************************** The next day ***************************

The day flew by. I had a few younger classes in the morning. They were interesting kids. Well behaved and dedicated to learning, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to Bella's class this afternoon. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell sounded, symbolizing time for me to start her lesson.

"Ok class! I marked you stories over the weekend. I'll give them back to you now, but then I want to go over how to start a short story again. All of them were very good but there is always room for improvement." _This basically means that all of your stories were crap compared to my Bella's I thought._ Wait. _My_ Bella's? No. Bella's.

I saw some girls fidget around in there seats. Great…! I had been here for all of 20 seconds and they were already anxious to leave.

I sat down at my desk and called out the role, getting the kids to come up and receive there stories as I called there names.

After going over yet again how to start a short story class ended. Bella seemed quieter then usual. Most of the teachers said she was shy in there class. But in mine she seemed happy and was very involved.

It's Monday. That means after work drinks at mom and dads place. It's a tradition with Carlisle and I to have a few beers at his and moms place on Monday. So at 9pm I grabbed my coat, car keys and phone and headed over to his place.

After more than a few beers, I headed up to my old room. It was too late and I was far too drunk to drive home. Without bothering to turn on the light I just striped down to my boxers and hoped into my bed. But just as I lay down I heard a loud scream next to me.

"What the HELL are you doing here!" the voice screamed. Wait! I recognized that voice.

**Ha-ha, yes it is probably very predictable who is in the bed. But hey, maybe im evil and ill make it someone else. What do you think?**

**Review and get a sneak peak of what happens next.**

**This always applies, even if I 4get to say it dose.**

**It's my way of finding out what you think!**

**Xo**

**Bree**


	7. Getting to know you

Hey

This isn't an update, sorry about that.

But I have had a few Questions about who I am so I figured that ill answer them here.

So this is all about me.

**Name:** Breanna Mai.

**Age: **im 14 turning 15 in 46 days

**Looks:**

Im 5"3, brunette, according to my Japanese teacher im pale. She said and I quote

"Why are you so pale?"

Me: "umm this is me tanned actually..."

I have blue/grey eyes and im utterly plain.

**Status:** im not sure atm, I have a boyfriend but he cheated on me and so now im in the stage where I have to decide whether this is worth it or not.

**Where do I get my inspiration from?**

Music is a huge part of my life, im a musician and have been since 2nd grade, so since I was about 6 or 7.

I have been singing since before I can remember and been playing violin since I was 8.

So music influence me a lot, ill hear a line in a song and suddenly I cant get my ideas down fast enough.

Ideas come to me when I least expect it as well, most commonly when I am about to fall asleep, this is insanely annoying as I then have to wake up enough so that I can write legibly.

When I am listening to people talk they will say something and suddenly my head will just run into overdrive and an idea will form. This normally end up with me running around trying to find paper so I can get the idea down before it runs away.

Ideas won't ever come to me if I try to find them, trust me I have tried this many times.

**What do I want from life?**

I would love love LOVE to be a published author, so if you're a publicist im interested!

Lol I have non twilight stories that I am working on, I have 2 on the go atm, one by myself and one with my friend Maddie,

That's all that I been asked. Want more info?

Review or PM me.

Ill update as soon as I get my chappie back from Liv.

Xx

Bree


	8. monday madness

**Hey im sorry if this chapter is not as happy and lovie dovie as it could be. I just found out that my bf of 5 months cheated one me.**

**Ok so this chapter is dedicated to all the reviews that have made me laugh.**

**That's right im going to name and shame :)**

**So..**

**the pen fatelle (for being … awsum mostly)**

**BuddhasDelight (for eagerness) **

**Ponds07 (for our acts of heroism)**

**StupidShinyVolvox (for begging)**

**xxx-Sarah-xx (for critiquing the NM trailer with me. [most ppl would just call me jealous...but why would I b jealous of someone who sounds like a dude?])**

**CullenGirlz (for getting to the point and saying that she wanted a preview)**

**emmet the pimp (for making endlessly funny threats) **

**simplesally09 (for being mean just like me)**

**Vampgirl1654 (he is a bad boy isn't he :P )**

**Oh and Bella, for suffering thru block exams and still finding time to write Good Morning Midnight with me, even if it is a small chapter.**

**Ok this is the EDITED version :)**

**enjoy**

**Ok now chapter time.**

BPOV

"So Bella, you're coming over tonight for our makeover party, aren't you?" Alice asked me as we headed to our usual lunch table.

It was a Monday night tradition of ours to have a makeover on Monday night, shock them the next day Alice always said.

"I'm not sure Ally; I'm not really in a makeover mood." I said gloomily. It was true; Mr. Cullen had totally missed the point of my story.

"Please Bella? _Please?!_" Alice begged insistently, giving me the puppy dog eyes that always made me give in.

"Can I think about it?" I asked, already knowing what my final answer was going to be. I just wanted to put some time between when I registered it, and when I actually admitted it.

"Of course!" Alice said brightly. I bet she thought she had already gotten a yes.

And of course she was right.

School flew by after break. Alice quickly swung by my place so I could grab some clothes and then we sped over to her house.

"Oh! By the way, Jasper's coming over tonight as well! I hope that's okay…" Alice said cautiously. She really did hope it was okay, though she wasn't doing this to spite me. She just loved Jasper too much to be away from him for too long.

"You know its fine Alice." I said encouragingly. Those were my final words for the next few hours.

We pulled up at Alice's house and went through our normal ritual of locking ourselves into Alice's bathroom and her making me over with masks and hair care.

"Bed time!" Alice yawned, stretching her tiny arms above her head. Jasper had headed home a few hours ago and it was now 12pm. "I'll take the spare room, you can crash here." She muttered as she walked down the hall to the spare room.

I had seen the room a few times. It was amazing!

There was a huge black iron canopy bed with a dark red bed cover with pale gold sheets. They matched perfectly with the carpet.

Over the holidays, when Alice was studying, I would go to the spare room and spend hours looking through the music collection that lined the walls.

I striped down to my bra and thong, cursing Alice for letting me forget to pack my pyjamas, and cursing her even more for making me wear a thong, I hoped into bed.

Just when I was getting comfy, I heard Alice scream from across the other room. "What the HELL are you doing here?!"

**Ok so thanks to all you guys, you made my, day, well actually week but hey. Im in a not so happy place right now, so if you could review and just remind me that I am doing this for a reason it would kick ass. That and the fact that you get a yummy yummy preview. **

**Ok, so one review is 1 preview, 1 review with a idea for next chapter is 1 ½ preview and 1 review with an idea and a plot twist is 2 previews :)**

**Love (that's right Shaun, I actually know what that word means.)**

**Bree. **


	9. sex hats and black track pants

**Hey this is UN edited; ill post the edited version when I get back from camp on Saturday.**

**Big thanks goes out to**

**the pen fatelle**

**Miss Hippydog**

**sillysally668 **

**MiniBellaSwan**

**simplesally09**

**vampyregurl09**

**CullenGirlz**

**And anyothers who reviewed that I forgot to add here :)**

**Talk down the bottom. **

I blindly groped my hand around to try and find Alice's damn lamp. As I did so my hand felt something soft. Pulling it back to me and switching on the lamp once I found it my gaze fell down and found a pair of faded black sweet pants.

Pulling them on with out a shirt. (Alice hadn't left one out for me and I am slightly afraid of her closet of doom.) I walked down the hall to the spare room. Pulling my hair up into a messy bun as I went.

"Alice? What's going on" I questioned softly as I opened the door and flipped on the light. Esme and Carlisle hadn't woken up yet and I planed on keeping it that way. "oh Edward just scared me its ok now. But I cant sleep. Bella will you play Truth or dare. Please!" she said. Oh god not that. Suddenly I noticed Ed-I mean Mr. Cullen standing next to the bed.

"Im sorry Alice, but Dad and I had our Monday night drinks like we use to and I had a few to many so I can't drive home. Ill play with you if Bella wants to sleep." He said, trying to calm Alice down a bit.

"Oh its ok sir, ill play. Its best just to give into Alice when she is like this, if she wants me to play she always finds some way to." I said. Sliding down the wall so I sat on the floor.

"Oh you can both play! Ill go get the paper and a hat. Edward do you have your old sex hat around here somewhere?" Alice said, entering a walk in closet that I had never even noticed before.

"Really sir, a sex hat?" I said, laughing at Mr. Cullen.

"Oh Isabella it's not what you think." He said laughing as he slid down next to me. I almost shivered at the feel of his breath on my cheek. "You see, when I was about 18 I got a fedora, it was my attempt to look cool and try to control my 'sex hair' as alice so kindly named it. Let's just say it didn't work and it made me look like I was had actual sex hair and was trying to hide it."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yer Mr. C, I bet you looked so gangster, with your fedora and your tie, I bet you hung out with all the coolest pimps." I managed to get out through my laughs.

He joined in after processing how lame he sounded.

"Please Bella, call me Edward. Mr. Cullen makes me sound like some creepy history teacher.

"Sure thing Eddie boy. Im going to go see what's taking Alice so damn long."

I heard him groan. Im guessing at the fact that I called him Eddie.

Must not like the name. Poor man, im going to call him it anyway.

Mostly just to hear that delicious moan, focus Bella.

I entered the closet just in time to see Alice jumping up to try and grab the 'Sex hat.'

"Oh bells, thank god you're here, can you try and grab the hat, I can't and it's too high for me to stand on a box to grab it." She said once she saw be standing in the entrance way laughing at her. Once I was done laughing at her for thinking she was actually tall enough to grab a hat on the top shelf I walked over to where she was standing and grabbed it easily.

"Hey Alice do you think Eddie boy out there would mind if I bummed a shirt? Im getting kind of cold." I said. Rubbing my arms for effect.

"Sure, I think there are a couple of his old basketball jerseys in that draw over there." Alice said, pointing to a set of draws near the entrance to his closet.

"Im gonna go get some paper and pens. Behave while im gone Bells." She said, pecking my check on her way out.

**Hey sorry to stop it there, but im going on camp tomoro and I realllllllly need to pack. So when I get back I expect an inbox FULL of reviews, the same rules as last chapter apply, one review is 1 preview, 1 review with a idea for next chapter is 1 ½ preview and 1 review with an idea and a plot twist is 2 previews :)**

**So go for it my dears :)**


	10. Let The Games Begin

**Hey, this chapter is UN edited and will remain that way, its pretty small, so it don't matter if it's got a few mistakes in it. Sorry that it's small, I was away on band camp and didn't have time to write till today.**

BPOV

I walked over to the draw that Alice had pointed out to me before. Pulling it open I was greeted with the sight of a draw packed full of shirts of all styles and colors. Something tells me Alice had a say in Edward's wardrobe. I grabbed the first one I saw, a deep blue one, and pulled it over my head as I exited the huge wardrobe.

"Oh hey Bella oh you're dressed cool so let's play!" Alice said, all on one breath, I have no idea how that girl dose that, it scares me. She walked over to where I was standing and thrust a 2 pieces of paper and a blue pen into my hands before going over to Edward, doing the same and then settling on the floor with her back resting against the foot of the bed.

She quickly scribbled down one truth and one dare and placed them neatly in the hat that she had placed on he faded gold carpet. She smiled sweetly and me before walking gracefully back to the foot of the bed.

Oh god what have I gotten myself into.

I scribbled down the first things that came to my head and after tossing it into the hat I walked over to the wall where I had sat before and slid down next to Edward, trying to ignore the spark that I felt when my arm brushed his.

He finished his and threw it expertly into the hat. Almost as soon as it landed Alice pulled to towards her smiling as she quickly stuck her had in. her smile widened as she saw what was written on the paper.

"Let the games begin" she said in her sweet soprano voice.

"Bella." She said, turning herself to face me, truth or dare."

Oh shit.

**Ok so that's it for today, same review rules reply as before, review if you want a sneak peak.**

**Next chapter will be up in a few days, probes' Wednesday or Tuesday.**

**Love**

**Bree**


	11. truth or dare

**Again. This is UN edited. But its small so it shouldn't matter, this is a bonus chapter because I reached 105 reviews. So it's small, but hey I just got back from camp so im tired and sick and besides, I have updated a lot recently, so enjoy the bonus-ness of it.**

To my surprise truth or dare was really quiet uneventful. I learned a lot about Edward though. He pulled out my truth. I was never the best at making up truth or dares, so my truth consisted of just a whole bunch of basic questions for who ever pulled it out to answer.

This is what I learned.

**Name: Edward Anthony Cullen.**

**Age: 21**

**Height: 6"2**

**Status: single **(yesss!!)

**Favorite Musicians/bands: Van Morison, Linkin Park, Death cab for cutie, Iron and wine, Debussy, The beetles, Silver chair, Powder finger.**

**Other Languages spoken: French, Italian, Spanish. **

My questions weren't original, but I learned a lot about Edward, so all in all it was worth it. Alice was even calm with her truth, which was a first, her question was to me and it was who are my favorite musicians'/bands, that was easy. My response was all of Edwards plus Paramore, Tickle me pink and the Goo goo dolls.

I guess the night was just about getting to know each other, Edwards question to Alice was who and when her first kiss was, he made her blush when she admitted that she was 13 and her first kiss was jasper. That was so sweet. A bit awkward I think for Edward, I think he was hoping that she was say that was too private. He must have never played this game with Alice before; she never backs down from a truth or a dare.

I was just getting ready to go back to my room when Alice remembered we hadn't done any dares yet. "Oh no you don't Bella; you aren't getting out of your dare. Sit back down." She said sternly, looking at me like a mother would when she was scolding a child.

Oh god no.

**Ha-ha, all the bands listed are my fave's as well, I decided to ad a bit of myself to here.**

**150****th**** review gets to have a place in my story, so come on review people! I know 150 reviews is a lot to ask for, but hey, this will be on going until I get to 150.**

**Same review rules apply as before, if you don't know them go read chapter 7's author note.**

**Love**

**Bree. **


	12. Who Parties On A Sunday?

**Ok, so again, small chapter, but I will probably be updating a lot of small chapters a lot more often, so this is a win, you get more frequent chapters and I have more of your input to what happens.**

**Let it begin.**

BPOV

_Last chapter..._

_I was just getting ready to go back to my room when Alice remembered we hadn't done any dares yet. "Oh, no you don't Bella; you aren't getting out of your dare. Sit back down!" She said sternly, looking at me like a mother would when she was scolding a child._

_Oh god no. _

**Present day**

"Please Alice? Can't we do this another day? It's, like, 1:00 am, and I'm tired. Plus we have school tomorrow…" I whined at Alice. I probably sounded like a little child begging his mother to let him have an ice cream, but I didn't really care. I was tired!

"Alice, why don't we play dares another day? Bella's right. It is late and you need your rest if you don't want to fall asleep in class tomorrow! Goodnight all, I think I will go sleep upstairs in the other guest room." Edward said as he made his departure. Yeah, leave me here all by myself with the psycho pixie why don't you Edward?

"Fine, be no fun. But we will play some time Bella." Alice said as she hopped into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Don't doubt it, pixie! See you later." I said as I made my way back to her room and fell into a sleep full of dreams, in which Edward was the focus.

****************************6 days later******************************

It was finally Sunday night; Alice had dragged me out on Saturday in an appropriate outfit for the party the Mike was throwing at his house on Sunday night.

I swear that boy is an idiot. Who throws a party on Sunday?

Alice's answer: Mike. He is one of the 'semi popular' boys, and he definitely is one crayon short of a full box.

After a full day of torture- I mean, preparation, we left for his house at 8pm.

_Flash back._

_Giggling as we approached his house we saw and heard the party in full swing. Not two seconds after we knocked, Mike answered, swiftly and far too eagerly._

"_Bella! I'm so glad you could make it! Come in! Would you like something to drink? Can I take your coat? How are you?" he babbled, clearly eager to see me, he sounded like an over- excited puppy dog. _

"_Down boy." Alice said swiftly coming to my rescue._

_We spent the rest of the night drinking and dancing. _

_At 11:00 pm, after far too many cups of beer, we decided it was time to head home. We still had school tomorrow, and the more sleep the better we feel in the morning._

"_Come on, Bella! Time to go!" Alice said as she approached me._

_I quickly spied Mike looking at me longingly across the room. _

"_Couldn't agree more," I said, putting down my cup and picking up my coat as we stumbled towards the door, laughing along the way._

_Clearly the alcohol we had was starting to take affect._

"_Hey Alice" I slurred as we walked out of mike's house, "what dose the K in K-Mart stand for?" I asked, in all seriousness. "Cookies?" she replied. Also sounding as serious as you can when you're blind drunk. "Nah, that starts with a C, what about Kangaroo." I said, she just smiled and we went on our way. _

_We stumbled our way along the windy road that leads to Alice's house, laughing at anything and everything. I think at some point along the way we were singing along to ABBA._

_We stumbled upstairs to Alice's room, trying unsuccessfully to be quiet. _

_Once we got there, we shed our short dresses, mine being short, black, one sleeved and covered in rhinestones with the sleeve being silver. _**(Link on profile.)**_ And Alice's being a short, white, pleated strapless print dress, with sweetheart neckline and empire waist, with pink bow. It was beautiful. _**(Link on profile.)**

_Once we were dressed in track pants and singlets, we gathered in her room._

**Present day. **

"Oh! I think Edwards here tonight! Lets go play dare!" Alice said, bouncing up and down, slurring her words slightly with the motion.

In my drunken stupor I decided…

**Ha-ha, im am SOO evil :)**

**And yer, I know that getting drunk isn't a very Bella thing to do but, in this story Bella is a lot more easy going and plus she needs to be out of it in some form for what happens next to happen.**

**Still on my hunt for my 150****th**** review, so come on; review if you want a preview!**

**xx**

Bree.


	13. a pizza hut a pizza hut

_Previous Chapter_

"_Oh! I think Edwards here tonight! Lets go play dare!" Alice said, bouncing up and down, slurring her words slightly with the motion. _

In my drunken stupor, I decided why not? I mean, what's the worse that could happen?

We stumbled down the hall and banged on Edwards door. Alice slurred something about letting us in and that we knew he was there. Well, at least, that's what it sounded like.

Edward opened up the door, looking yummy. He looked even more delicious in my drunken mind.

"Um hi?" he said, clearly confused about why two drunk girls, one being his sister and the other his student, where banging on his door at 11:30 at night.

"Truth or dare! Truth or dare!" Alice exclaimed, trying to jump in excitement and stumbling into me in the process. The force of her falling into me caused me to stumble into the door, the movement seemed insanely hilarious to me. Both Alice and I started to laugh as Edward ushered us into his room, trying to quiet us down as not to wake Esme and Carlisle.

"Come on Eddie boy!" I said. I only slurred a little which caused me to start smiling at the fact that my voice was becoming clearer signifying the fact that I was sobering up. Now I was just in a fuzzy, warm state of drunk. "Its time to play!" I said smiling widely as Alice entered the room from his closet with the hat full of dares for us.

"Okay," Alice said, sitting where she had sat last time, at the foot of Edwards's bed. "I'll go first." She said as she reached into the hat. "Order 13 large pepperoni pizzas to be delivered to Mike's house. Nice Bella!" she smiled at me as she reached into the pocket of her track pants and pulled out her cell. "I'll go into the hall way to make the call. Bella, pick and do your dare while im gone, I should only be a few minutes." She said as she gracefully picked herself up off the floor and skipped to the door.

I pulled the hat towards me quickly and pulled out the first slip I saw.

Oh god no! How could Alice do this to me?! But there it was, in her fancy pixie writing.

'_Bella has to make out with Edward for 45 seconds... WITH TOUNGUE! _

**Small? **

**Yes. **

**Kill me? **

**Please don't!**

**Don't worry ill update soon! I always do :)**

**And don't forget. My 150****th**** reviewer gets a major role in this story! I need that reviewer soon though, because the part I have in mind is coming up in the next few chapters, so review and who knows, I might be you! **

**You know you love me :)**

**X**

**Bree**

_**I sure do Bree!!**_

_**And the next chapter will be longer! Please??**_

_**Over and out!!**_

_**Liv4lyf...**_

(she is my beta. Go read her stuff or ill eat your kittens!)


	14. I kissed a boy and they liked it

Previous Chapter

I pulled the hat towards me quickly and pulled out the first slip I saw.

Oh god no! How could Alice do this to me?! But there it was, in her fancy pixie writing.

'_Bella has to make out with Edward for 45 seconds. WITH TOUNGE!__**'**_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Listen, Bella, you don't have to do this." Edward told me, as he read the dare over my shoulder. I just turned to face him, pushed his back against the wall and straddled his lap.

"What if I want to pretty boy?" I purred looking down at him with lust filled eyes.

He just stared up at me and I felt his erection growing on the inside of my thigh. I moaned deeply and wrapped my arms around his neck before leaning down and planting my mouth onto his.

Kissing Edward was amazing! There were no other words to describe it! I had kissed guys before, but with Edward it was a different experience entirely. He didn't move at first, but then suddenly I heard him mumble what sounded like 'fuck it.'

Before I knew it Edward started kissing me back with as much enthusiasm as I put in. I moaned deeply when I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and he took it as an opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth.

I could feel the effect it was having on Edward growing against my thigh. I ground deeply into his hips and he moaned even deeper into my mouth. I kept doing it, rejoicing in the delicious friction it was causing.

His hand planted themselves firmly on my ass as he ground me deeper into his hips. My hands planted themselves in his hair as I pulled him even closer to me. Things were getting hotter when suddenly I the door opened and a voice called out.

"Oh my god! Edward? What the hell are you doing?!"

**Again, sorry that it's small, but again, that's what I do, I update ever couple of days to make up for the chapter length. I'm really sorry, but it's easier to do it this way. **

**Please don't give up on the story. **

**Hey, I got my 150****th**** reviewer! Ha-ha my evil plan shall now begin. I am now on the hunt for my 200****th**** review, this lucky chick or dude shall get a personal one shot about ANYTHING twilight they want. It could be a naughty school girl fantasy of Edwards, a doctor fantasy of Bella's, a lemon between jasper and Edward, anything!**

**X**

**Bree**

_**Livi here!**_

_**Bree? What happens if I'm the 200**__**th**__** reviewer?**_

_**Any who! I don't care if you're lazy Bree!! Longer chapters!!! Give me something to work with, honey!!**_

_**Yer! This chappie rocked!! Anyone who doesn't review will suffer greatly!!!**_

_**Luv ya, Bree!!**_

_**Liv4lyf**_


	15. its getting hot in here

**Dedication. To my 'daddy' kerryn for telling me to bring a certain short stack member to her house naked if it was raining and in leather if it wasn't, isn't she a great influence. To the bra I brought today, now I finally have one that fits properly! And to sillysally668 for making my story like days of our lives.**

**Now as they (Me.) say, let it begin! **

BPOV

"Oh my god! Edward? What the hell are you doing?!" Alice's voice rang out from the door way as she stormed in.

"Alice!" I cried out. "It's not what you think, I was doing my dare!" I explained, trying to calm Alice down. "See?" I showed her my piece of paper.

"Oh! Okay, cool." She said before passing the hat to me. "I wasn't here, so it's your turn again." She said, smiling as she sat down at the foot of Edwards's bed.

"But Alice, we won't have enough." I protested. I _really_ didn't want to have to go again.

Kissing Edward was one thing, one really hot, passionate, make-me-wet thing, but I could tell that it was probably the tamest of Alice's dares. There was no way in **hell** I was going to go through one of her dares again.

"Oh that's ok, we can always write more. Now _please_, Bella! Pick one! Please?" She begged, giving me the puppy dog eyes that worked every time.

"Fine," I sighed. Disgruntled, I pulled a slip of paper out of that hat.

_Bella has to make Edward blush._

'Nice! Time for a little pay back for him ignoring me,' I thought as I effortlessly slug my legs on either side of his hips, straddling him once again.

I pulled my hair out of the bun I had put it up into earlier and shook my hair, letting it fan out around my head.

I smiled sexily at him and then lent down, putting my mouth next to his ear I moaned deeply and softly. Edwards head lulled backwards and I felt him getting hard again. Once again I ground into his hips before pulling back and smirking.

"Why Edward, it seems you have a _little_ problem here, don't you?" I teased, putting as much emphasis on the word 'little' as I could.

Though there was definitely nothing little about that problem. I simply kissed his warming cheek and pulled myself off him, leaving him blushing and flustered.

"Your turn Alice!" I said, smiling. Hoping that she would pull out my dare, I passed her the hat and smiled at her reaction. "Isabella! You are _so_ dead!" she said as she sent a look of downright shock. "How could you dare me to do this? I mean my _brother_ is in the room!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Ha-ha, what's her dare? Only I know :)**

**200****th**** review? You no you want it to be you!**

**X**

**Bree**

_**Haha!!!...**_

… _**yer, I don't know wat her dare is either! 8-( But I wanna!!!**_

_**Peoples out there reading this, I would review! Bree takes her dares seriously!! SHE'LL STEAL UR KITTENS!!!**_

_**If u hav one… which I don't!! woot!! I don't hav 2 review… but I will anyway!!**_

_**Luvs ya's!!!**_

_**Livi 8-)**_

_Lol, Liv if you don't have kittens ill steal your computers and only give them back when you send me a hand written review *evil smile*_

_X_

_Bree_


	16. 1800slutsrus

B POV

"Bella, there is no way in HELL I am calling 18000-sluts-r-us. Especially not when my brother is in the room!" Alice screamed at me. It was quiet funny, but then again I was still slightly drunk.

"Alice, it's not 1800-sluts-r-us. It's a pleasure call center, they give pleasure via phone calls, besides, you could pick up some tips to use on jasper." I said, laughing as I felt Edward's breath tickle my ear. "That's not very nice Bella; Esme will have a heart attack if that number shows up on the phone bill." Edward whispered as I zoned out of Alice's rant as to why she couldn't make 'that' call.

"Well Edward." I said, turning around and looking at him smiling sexily as I bent down to whisper into his ear. "I never said I was nice." And I heard him moan in response. Mmm his moan was, indescribable.

"Well Alice, have fun with your dare, im going to bed." I said as I tried to stand up.

"On no you don't." Edward said, grabbing my hips as I tried to stand. "I still have a dare to do." He whispered in my ear, torturing me, making me shiver.

He pulled me into his lap and reached forward to grab the hat. I gasped softly as I felt his _still_ hard erection graze down my back as he bent. He didn't notice though, he just stuck his hand into the stupid hat that had been controlling the past few hours of our life and pulled out a piece.

"Alice." He said, looking rather worried, "im not sure if I can do this dare."

"Seriously Edward, after everything else you have done tonight you can't do this dare. Please." She said, scoffing at the idea.

"Yeah but Alice, we had clothes on for those dares." He said, I laughed then suddenly stopped. Wait, were taking clothes off?

**200****th**** review? You no you want it to be you!**

**Its short I know, but my beta is off being cool so I had to edit it myself, never a good thing. So enjoy cos there will be an update in like 2 days. There always is :)**

**So review or ill make Edward gay. With Mike Newton. **

X

Bree


	17. Voulezvous coucher avec moi ce soir?

**This chapter is in honor of the fact that in 8 days im going to short stack!! Whoop whoop that's right baby! For all of the ppl that have no idea who short stack is, 1. shame on you 2. there is a link to one of there songs on my profile, after reading this go and be rocked.**

**That is all. **

B POV

_Since you to are to stubborn and would find a way out of this it is simple. If Bella pulls this, she has to let Edward remove her shirt with his teeth. If Edward pulls this he has to let Bella remove his shirt with her teeth. _

I can not believe that little pixie! How could she! Well I mean it will be a lot of fun. Edward was still pale and stuttering out stupid reasons why he couldn't let this happen.

"Edward, shut the hell up." I said. "its not that hard, look ill take mine off as well, maybe then you wont be as uncomfortable." I said sweetly, as I pulled my top over my head.

I laughed once I saw his expression, his eyes were full of lust and his mouth was wide open. I stood up and walked to his massive bed. Alice had managed to leave the room with out us noticing and locked the door. I was glad; no one was going to interrupt this.

I kissed him softly and then pushed him backwards onto the bed. He crawled to the middle and I straddled his lap. "Your turn." I whispered to him and I swear he shuddered.

Slowly I lowered myself down till my face was level with the bottom of his shirt. I grabbed it between my teeth and pulled it up just enough to reveal his hip. I quickly kissed it and kept pulling the bottom of his shirt up, stopping every few inches to kiss his delicious body.

Once I had reached his head Edward sat up so I could drag it over his head and fling it to the floor. I pushed him back onto the bed and straddled his hips once again. I let my eyes drag up and down his body. Yummy. His chest was chiseled and looked like it was carved out of marble. I let my eyes drag down to his abs. He had a perfect 6 pack that went on to form that yummy v at his hips that led down to his not so little friend. "Wow, fuck me." I breathed.

At that he flipped me over; I could feel his obvious erection pressing into my stomach.

"Your wish, my command dear Bella," he said as he kissed down my collar bone.

I moaned, I wasn't embarrassed though, he did it to me and I wanted him to know. The moment was ruined though, I yawned and he chuckled softly.

"Time for bed I think." He said, kissing me softly. I sighed, dejected, as I started to get up from Edwards bed. "Where do you think your going?" Edward practically growled, as he grabbed my hips and swiftly pulled me back down, crashing softly into his chest.

"Bed?" I said, confused. Wasn't he the one that just mentioned it was time for bed?

"You're not going anywhere Bella." He commanded, pulling me to his side. I snuggled in and breathed deeply, his sent engulfing me and making me slightly dizzy.

Tomorrow is the day that I make Edward mine, but until then, I guess ill just have to settle with sharing his bed.

**I have my 200****th**** reviewer :) you guys officially rock my socks, ok im not wearing sock atm but that is beside the point. I can't thank y'all enough for all your amazing reviews. **

**So keep up the good work. Review or I make Mike Newton come and pash you. **

**X**

**Bree**


	18. jazz it up, jazz it up

B POV

I woke up extra early; I had to convince Alice to help me get her brother. I managed to pry my way out of Edward's arms, as much as I hated it, if all went well I would be back in them soon.

"Alice." I said softly, shaking her arm, she groaned and turned over. Good, at least she was semi conscious. "Oh Alice, I was wondering if you would dress me today, but if your to tired, its ok, ill just dress myself." I said a bit louder. This woke her up straight away. She would never dream of giving up and opportunity where I voluntarily let her glam me up.

As soon as she was up I showered quickly and explained my plan to her. I wanted to show Edward what he was missing. I wanted him to realize how much he wants me. The plan was simple, glam up a bit, starting basic and working up to obvious and flirt a little, nothing to over the top, just laugh and joke with guys, even Emmett would work, Edward didn't know that he was dating Rose, and Rose would love to help me get Edward.

As much as I hated to admit it, the clothes Ally had dressed me in were great. A pair of tight dark wash skinnies and a rolling stone's band shirt that hugged my curves perfectly. She also, much to my surprise, let me wear my beat up old converse. It was perfect. She lightly curled my hair, letting it fall in soft mahogany waves down my back and gave me pale lips with Smokey eyeliner that made my brown eyes pop.

Edward knocked on the door when we were half way ready and asked if we wanted a ride, Alice called out that she would rather die then be seen getting dropped off at school by a teacher and I just laughed. The plan would be totally ruined if he saw me at home like this; he had to realize how much he wanted me everywhere, not just at home where he could do anything. I had to test his control.

Alice and I arrived about 10 minutes after home room had started. This was perfect, it was my chance to make Edward notice me as something other then his student. I walked confidently into my English room, not even bothering to knock. The door squeaked and everyone turned there heads to see who had come in. "sorry im late sir." I said in a sexy voice, making Edwards head snap up. When he saw it was me his jaw dropped. Perfect.

**Hey, so this is part one of a two or three part chapter, next part will be up in a few days, and in the third part the winner of my 150****th**** reviewer will come into play.**

**So review or ill set my ipod on you. (inside joke.)**

**Love**

**Bree**


	19. so i put on my makeup

B POV

"Isabella?" Mr. Cullen asked, clearly shocked.

"The one and only." I replied, smirking just a little bit. "But sir, I thought you knew by now to call me Bella." I added, as I walked down the isle to my desk at the front of the room. "Ok um Bella, please take your seat." He said, stupidly pointing at my desk, as if I couldn't figure out which one was mine.

"Why thank you sir, I couldn't have figured out that the only empty desk in the room was mine, thanks ever so much." I said in a sweet voice. Sarcasm clearly noted, Edward just smiled lightly and began rambling in his sexy, velvet voice.

Lunch time came, time to set this plan in motion; I walked over to my usual table and saw Alice whispering to the others, clearly telling them our plan. I couldn't help but smile, man that pixie works fast! Once I got to the table, grabbing an apple and a diet Pepsi on the way the others smiled and nodded at me, telling me silently that they agreed with the plan. Score!

Alice came over to my house early ever morning for the rest of the week, dressing my up a bit more every day, it went to tighter jeans and skimpier shirts, to sexy skirts and low cut blouses. Hell by Friday I was pretty much every guys naught school girl fantasy!

I had been joking with Emmett every lunch break, I had swapped seat with Rose, she now sat across from him, she loved this, every time Mr. Cullen walked into the lunch room Emmett would say something unbelievably dirty or funny and I would laugh and jokingly slap his arm, making him smile his mega watt-smile.

After school we would hang back until the teachers started to leave and then we would walk out to the car park. Emmett would chase me and sometimes he would pick me up and spin me around in the air, making me laugh and smile, this always made Edward look just a tiny bit jealous.

On Friday when I walked into class with my outfit on I saw his jaw drop, not what I wanted him to drop but a close second. I suppose the outfit was a bit too much, but it was sexy and I loved it. I was wearing a short, pleated, checkered mini skirt, with black tights and a tight, white blouse that shoed off my black bra underneath.

Edward quickly sat down and called the class to order. Im assuming little Eddie decided to pay us all a visit. Class went by fast. I wasn't paying attention, as per usual. When the bell rang, breaking me from my Edward induced trance I quickly pick up my books and left the room.

Turning left in the hall way I smashed into a familiar torso. "Jacob!" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around before placing me back on the ground.

I was about to ask him what he was doing here when I heard a female voice just behind me ask "excuse me, are you Edward Cullen? You see im new here, im Malisa Halloran, they told me that you would show me around." I quickly spun around to see the source of the voice.

There she stood, Malisa Halloran im assuming, she was just a bit taller then me, 5"5 im assuming, with brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin she could have been my older sister. But there she was, doing something a true sister would never do, she was clearly hitting on Edward.

I grabbed Jacobs hand and pulled him away, I could feel Edwards eyes burning a hole in my back as I walked away, hand in had with Jacob.

**Ok, so y'all just got introduced to the winner of my 150****th**** review :)  
**aussietwilighter . **This one was a bit longer, so I hope y'all appreciate it.**

**Review or I make Edward and the new teacher have babies while Bella is left all alone. **

**X**

**Bree**


	20. dinner dates

B POV

Weeks went by and it was getting worse. The whole school was talking about how Edward and Miss Halloran were dating. It was awful. I couldn't turn a corner without being attacked with. "Hey, your in his English class, has he mentioned anything?" Or "Your friends with his sister right, has she said anything?"

It was hell. But by Saturday it got worse.

Alice decided that we should have a dinner, basically just all of us 'kids' going to a fancy restaurant and eating over priced food. We did this like once a month. We took the Friday of school to get ready.

Alice had booked up a fancy suit in some over priced hotel and after we checked in she dragged Rose and me off to go find the 'perfect' dress for dinner. 5 hours of shopping later she was _finally _happy.

"Ok girls, time for hair and make up." Alice called from inside the massive bathroom. I quickly walked in there, sat down and closed my eyes. Let the torture begin.

2 hours 32 minute and 28 seconds later we were done, and yes, I counted. I had to admit though, we looked hot. Alice was dressed in a short flirty organza dress that was different shades of purple in different places. Rose was dressed in a blood red strapless dress that clung to her curves like a second skin before flaring out subtly. They had picked out my dress, and surprisingly I loved it. I was dressed in a short strapless cocktail dress with a floral mesh overlay and bow waist. It was a perfect shade of blue and made my skin glow.

The cab ride went by way to fast, the boys were joking around with us, laughing about things that happened in gym class and how they saw Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie making out behind the music building. Finally we arrived at Mikoyan, a Japanese sushi house, it was beautiful. They had cherry blossom trees in the front garden and lanterns hanging low near the doors.

We quickly exited the cab and walked to the entrance, after taking of our shoes and putting on the provided sandals we walked up to the hostess. Before Alice could even say who the booking was under I noticed something that would confirm all the rumors. There was Edward and Miss Halloran sitting at one of the low tables, joking and sharing a bowl of miso soup.


	21. wait, so who's dating who?

B POV

_Before Alice could even say who the booking was under I noticed something that would confirm all the rumors. There was Edward and Miss Halloran sitting at one of the low tables, joking and sharing a bowl of miso soup._

Before I could think about running Alice saw them and waved, telling the waitress that we would just sit with them. Well at least that ruins there date. As we walked over to them Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. It made it really hard to walk, and im sure we looked like tools, but it calmed me down. Edward however, looked anything but.

"Hey sir, miss." I said, acknowledging there presence as I sat down on the floor. "Sorry bout Alice here crashing your date." I said, not the least bit sorry at all. "Oh it's ok Isabella, my dates not here yet." Miss Halloran said. Wait, her date wasn't here yet?

Suddenly I heard an all too familiar voice behind me call out to our dear Miss Halloran.

"Malisa! Baby doll!" I heard a familiar voice call out behind me. "Hey Em." Malisa said, smiling and looking totally in love. I turned around and there he stood. Jacob's big brother and one of my old best friends.

"Embry!" I shouted, ignoring the strange looks I was getting from people I stood up and ran to him, hugging him with all my might. "Hey Bells!" he said, laughing as he pried me off him. "I'd love to hug you more, but I have a girlfriend to great." He said, walking over to Malisa and kissed her softly.

I walked back to where I was sitting next to Jacob and sat down. He put his hand on my knee and smiled at me. "Do I get kind of greeting if I don't see you for a year?" he said, laughing softly. "Bitch, if I don't see you for a year im going to kill you when I do see you." I said, laughing but fully serious.

"Speaking of killing, where's the soon to be misses bro?" Embry asked Jacob, as he stole a spoon full of Malisa's soup. "Ha-ha, you mean Neisse?" Jake replied, stealing my coke, earning a slap on the arm, probably hurting me more then him. "Well duh, who else are you marrying in like 2 months?" Was Em's brilliant reply. "She's out with Leah tonight, hen's night or some girly thing like that." Jake said.

"Wait. Hen's night? Neisse? What am I missing here?" Edward finally spoke up, clearly confused. "Well Eddie boy, its really quiet simple, you see our dear Jacob here finally became man enough to propose to the love of his life Neisse, and well she said yes, so she is having a hen's night tonight. See? Easy as pie." I said, smiling.

A look flashed through his eyes, it looked like relief, but as soon as it came, it was gone.

**Ha-ha, yer im a bitch, but y'all love it.**

**Review or I shall.. umm ill boil your puppies and film it for youtube.**

**Evil enuf for you?**

**X**

**Bree**


	22. table talk

_A look flashed through his eyes, it looked like relief, but as soon as it came, it was gone._

Diner went by without any problems, Rose, Jacob and Emmett were talking about cars and everyone else was talking about the annual masquerade ball the town was hosting. Why a town as small as forks was hosting a ball I have no idea, probably an excuse for people to feel up their neighbors without them knowing it was them. Or maybe forks people just like to party, though I like my theory better.

"So are you Bella?" a velvet voice that sounds even better when groaning your name said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Huh? What? Sorry, I zoned out there for a sec." I said, sounding ever the smart one. Rose just laughed and explained "he asked if your going to the ball or not silly." and, proving how mature I am, I poked my tongue out at her before turning to face Edward.

"So are you going?" he asked again, once I was facing him. His emerald eyes full of emotion. "I don't know, maybe, but I mean, I don't have a dress, so probably not." I said, it was true though, I didn't have a dress, and all the good ones would be gone by now, seeing as how the ball was like, a week away.

His face dropped ever so slightly at his answer and his eyes were void of emotion as he said, "Oh ok." Before turning his attention back to the now cold soup in front of him.

"Bella, are you serious? You have no dress for the ball?" Alice practically screamed at me. "Inside voice Alice. And I was never planning on going; I have no date, what's the point?" I asked, and saw Edwards face perk up just a little bit, a smile tugging at the side of his perfect, soft, lips.

"Bella, you have to go!" Alice whined, using her puppy dog eyes on me. Damn her! They work every time! "Maybe Alice, ok?" I said, looking at her, and the clock behind her head catching my eye. "Shit! It's so fucking late!" I cried out. "Alice, I need to be home in like 2 hours! Charlie will fucking kill me!" I said, quickly grabbing my stuff and hers, we said goodbye before leaving the sushi bar with the others.

"Please Bella, Please go to the ball with me." Alice begged as we walked to the car.

I turned to her to give her my final answer. "Listen Alice…

**Will she? Won't she? Only I know :)**

**So review or she won't go to the ball and Edward will meet Tanya and fall in love :)**

**x**


	23. getting started

B POV

"Please Bella, Please go to the ball with me." Alice begged as we walked to the car.

I turned to her to give her my final answer. "Listen Alice. Why do you want me to go so badly?" I asked. Honestly, her persistence was starting to annoy me.

"well, because I know for a _fact_ that my dear brother is going, and I also know, that he is going _ALONE, _as in without a date, as in can dance with _ANYONE _without a girl taping him on the shoulder after half a dance asking if he will dance with her." Alice said, smirking the whole way through. Maybe I should consider this dance after all.

"Ok fine Alice, the dance sounds fun and I want to go, but I cant ok, I don't have a dress." I said, as I sighed in defeat. But Alice just smiled at me. "Oh Bella, did you really think that I would accept no as an answer? I've had your dress for weeks, oh you are going to love it!" she said, squealing in excitement. That kid seriously needs to get medicated. And fast. "Fine Alice." I said, giving in with a sigh, there was no point arguing anymore.

*1 week later*

I arrived at Alice's at 4pm, even though the ball didn't start till 8. Alice said something about needing plenty of time to get me ready and something about adjusting the dress if it didn't fit, Im not to sure though, I spaced out after about 5 minutes of her debating about blue or navy eye shadow. I always thought they were the same, apparently not. Who'd of thought?

2 hours and 46 minutes later my face was all made up. Alice had decided that instead of having a real mask she would use some type of fancy face paint to draw one on my face, just like in just my luck. She had used dark blue and a pale pink to create an absolutely breath-taking design. "Ok, time to get you dressed Bells!" she exclaimed, she was already dressed herself, in a whit one shoulder dress that had a design of what looked like black leaves falling from the shoulder, the dress was pulled in at her waist by a black sash and she had a beautiful black lace mask.

"Ok Rose, bring in the dress, were ready for it!" Alice called out in her high soprano voice. In walked Rose. Shit, she looked amazing! Every girl's ego would drop about 10 points when she entered the room, but tonight, they would drop about 50. She looked stunning. She was wearing a strapless peek-a-boo ball gown that was a rust read color and had a crystal belt. Her black mask was one of those olden day ones on a stick. With her blond hair slightly curled she was certainly a sight for sore eyes.

Rose pulled the hand she was holding behind her back out to revel a plain black dry cleaners bag. Unzipping it slowly she pulled out a thin layer of royal blue material.

"Rose, that isn't a ball gown." I said, and it most defiantly wasn't!

**Links to the dresses are on my profile, Bella's dress will be up once I have written about it.**

**Sorry that the last chapter was so short, I had no time to write over the weekend.**

**SHORT STACK KICKED ASS!!!!!**

**Review or ill make it some totally slutty dress that Bella takes one look at and refuses to wear, therefore refusing to go.**

**X**

**Bree**


	24. Rain on her parade

"_Rose, that isn't a ball gown." I said, and it most defiantly wasn't! _

It was amazing, don't get me wrong, but it was sparkly and very attention getting. It was strapless and long and made of royal blue silk with a sparkly beaded bodice and sequin waist band it was shining and I knew I would get stares tonight.

"Come on Bells; please try it on, if you don't like it we have a few others you can try." Alice pleaded with me. So I went into the bathroom and slipped the raw silk over my body. "Alice, I love it!" I called out, and I did. It hugged my chest perfectly and the color looked amazing on my skin! It was so not me, it was perfect.

"Wow Bells, Eddie boy is going to have a heart attack when he cops an eye full of you!" Rose said as I emerged from the bathroom. I blushed and pulled at my curled hair self consciously. Alice had put it in some type of half up half down style and curled the part that was down.

"Shoe time!" Alice said, disappearing into the cupboard and re-emerging moments later with a pair of black leather pumps for me. "Every girl needs a pair of 'fuck-me' shoes, and these dear Bella, they practically scream it." Alice declared, laying them on the bed and going back into the cupboard to get Rose a pair of red heels and herself a pair of black flats. I guess she was going for the pixie look tonight.

We quickly finished getting ready, last minute make up application and such, and then we were on our way.

*At The Ball.*

"Ok Bells, this is where we sat goodbye." Alice said to me as we entered into the school hall that had been jazzed up to host the masquerade ball. "Alice, what do you mean say goodbye? We just got here." I said, turning around to where she had been standing, only to find nothing but air.

"You look stunning Isabella." I heard an all to familiar velvet like voice say behind me. The feel of his warm breath on my neck making me shiver. "How did you know it was me?" I asked, turning around to find that the man behind me was definitely not my Edward.

**Short, yes. But I had to stop it there, because I need what happens next to open up the next and final chapter. Yep you read correctly, the next chapter is the LAST.**

**But. If I get enough reviews requesting it I might just go and do a few chapter from E POV. So if you want it send me a review with the chapter that you want.**

**Review or its Eric and they pash. **

**X**

**Bree**


	25. sway sway baby

"Edward?" I asked the man standing behind me. His facial features where just as perfect as I remembered. But instead of looking into beautiful jade eyes I saw they had been replaced with a deep ocean blue. His hair wasn't the bronze mess that I loved to run my fingers through, it was instead a dark chocolate brown, about four or five shades darker then mine, and some how, someone had managed to tame it slightly.

But then he smiled his crooked smile, the smile he only ever used on me, and it was then that I knew, without a doubt, that this man was my Edward. Just a slightly different looking Edward.

"Dance with me?" Edward asked, bowing slightly and holding his hand out, just like the men use to do in the olden days when courting existed. I giggled softly and took his had, curtsying and saying "why thank you kind sir." Before being led out onto the dance floor.

The music that was playing was a soft slow song. Edward put one of his hands on my waist, and took one of mine in his other hand. I placed my left over hand on his shoulder and he lifted me up so I was standing on his feet. Once we were al set he started slowly moving around in a small circle. I rested my head on his shoulder and let him move me to the beat of the music. It was like the world had disappeared and it was just us.

But it wasn't just the two of us; I could feel people staring at us, wondering who we were behind our masks. "Edward, what if someone sees?" I whispered, I didn't want to stop, but I knew it was a major possibility that we would get caught. A teacher and a student don't dance like this. Questions would be asked if someone found out it was us.

"Silly Bella. It's a masked ball, we can be anyone tonight. We can be ourselves, no more hiding." He said, chuckling softly, but I could hear the emotion behind those words. Behind our masks we didn't need to hide our feelings. Then it hit me.

"Alice?" I asked. Already sure but needing confirmation of my suspicions. He chuckled once more, just as quietly as before. "Alice." He said back to me before leaning his head into the crook of my neck. I could feel him smiling my smile and that made me smile. "Remind me to thank that annoying pixie tomorrow." I told Edward. Letting my head lull forward to rest on his shoulder.

He slowly pulled back, lifting me off his feet but keeping me close to his body. I could see thousands of emotions floating in the depths of his eyes, even through his contacts. Looking me deep in the eyes he said in his rough velvet voice. "I love you Isabella. Being with you, it's worth more then all of this, nothing matters when im with you. I can be myself, I don't need to hide, Bella, I don't want to hide anymore." His voice was so full of emotion.

I stood on my tip-toes and leaned in to kiss him. Stopping mere centimeters from his lips I whispered "I love you to Edward, for more then forever." And with that I leaned closer and kissed him with such fire it put the sun to shame.

**The End.**

**Wow, that's it; my little baby is all grown up! Im so proud!**

**I can't believe the response this Fic has gotten! I expected maybe 40 or 50 reviews if I was lucky, definitely not **

**Thank you all so much, and don't forget the offer I put at the end of the previous chapter, if you have no idea what im talking about, go read it!**

**And speaking about reading, why don't you go read my story Summer lover, and then vote for it when the time comes! You know you want to!**

**X**

**Bree**


	26. Summer Lover

Hey

Voting has started for the off the page comp!

Link to the poll is on my profile, please vote for me!

X

Bree


	27. RIP

today the world lost an amazing person.

Isabella, or bell as she prefered to be called, passed away but a few hours ago.

she was a true darling, a selfless person. who gave up her friends and life as she knew it, so her mom could live the life she gave up when she had her.

Bells didnt write much on fan-fiction, and what she did write wasnt that widly knowen.

but what she wrote out-side of the ff site, that was amazing.

i was blessed enough to see some of her writings.

it made me believe in love, it brought pack beliefes that i gave up when i was 11.

her stories were so raw, so real. so honest.

she beared everything in her work.

she opened her self up in ways, that you dont see much of any-more.

Bells coped a lot of shit, mostly for her name. but she never complained, never got even slighty pissed off at the people who either laughed at her or didnt believe that she was called isabella swan.

but she didnt care, she would always laugh about it, she was so happy. so full of life, such a genuine person.

you dont see alot of that anymore.

bells was like me in alot of ways, she was my better half i was a writer, a bruntte, she couldnt spell, she was strong minded about many of the same things i was,

and she loved short stack.

which to her, made us sole-mates.

one of the last things she said to me was about love, this is a subject that i gave up my beliefe in when i was 11.

and this is a message i tried to convince to many of my friends. i have given up on my true love, hell i have dated enough guys to no my soul mate isnt out there.

i wasnt made to have a true love, i was made to convince people that THEY have a true love, that they have a happily ever after.

this is what she told me 2 days ago.

no matter how broken your heart is, there is that one person out there, with the right glue to seal up all the cracks,

and the key to lock it up so it will never break again.

he is out there, lost, just like you. but you will find each-other.

and when you do, he will be yours forever.

there will be no more doubt, no more second guessing.

because love means is no doubts.

R.I.P my tinkerBELLE.


	28. So kiss me goodbye

Hey everyone.

I guess I owe you all an explanation for my lack of, well updates I guess..

Well here we go.

A lot has changed since I started writing on here, I have changed, Grown up and had a huge amount of experiences over the years.

When I started writing on here, Twilight was what I was interested in, I liked it, and found it an easy fandom to write for, I had a lot of ideas. But now, I'm not into it. I'm not a hypocrite, I'm not hating on people that do like it or calling it crap or anything, but it just isn't of interest to me anymore.

As for my NCIS fic… yeah about that. I think I bit of more then I could chew, I was interested in the pairing, and wanted to try writing for it, but I just couldn't.

So what I am trying to say to any of you who get this post, is that I won't be updating any of my stories on here. I might pick up a new fandom that I am interested in, but it won't be Twilight or NCIS. So if these are the only fandoms you like, well I guess it's time we part ways.

I'm so sorry that I have dragged this out for so long, but I deluded myself into thinking that I could keep writing these stories and styles despite the fact that I am no longer interested in them.

I really am sorry, but I have just grown up over these years. I was a young teen when I started writing these things and well, I'm not a young teen anymore.

Thank you for all the love along the way, I have met some amazing people over these few years that I have been apart of this Fanfic world.

Liv, this is for you. I know we haven't spoke much since Bella died. But you were a part of her life, and I wanted to say how much that means to me. She didn't have many people, and you meant a lot to her.

Lots of love,

Brianna May.


End file.
